A Change of Heart
by PotatoPrincess84
Summary: Pan holds the dagger to my throat, "This isn't a game." But then his expression changes. He looks as if he's just had the best idea in the world, "Know what let's make it a game." But he doesn't really strike me as the game type. He brings the dagger down to my feet and cuts the ropes and pulls me to my feet. I grab a rock on my way up, ready to throw at Pan.
1. Attack Backfire

~JACKIE JONES~

I love the sea. Refreshing, rejuvenating, and an escape from my parents. Ever since Storybrooke was almost destroyed by Peter Pan, my parents have been extremely over-protective. I close my eyes and feel the salty scent fill my nose. The pirate life is good. Gold, jewels, reputation, enemies...men. I've wore the title well, made plenty of enemies, robbed plenty of people, gambled a fair amount too.

"Captain," informs one of my men, Sydney. Actually, we call him Sid, but that doesn't matter. "A storms brewin' up." My eyes stay trained on the now blackening sky, "Mermaid's doing I suspect." I image a beautiful blond haired mermaid with ocean blue eyes and porcelain pale skin, twirling around her perfect little finger, conjuring this storm. "Them mermaids'll do anythin' to protect their island," says Sid. I nod in response, not bothering to look up from the blackening clouds.

"All hands on deck!" I command to my crew. I may be the only girl on this boat, but I'm their captain, and they're my crew. They all drop what they're doing and scatter across the deck. It's kind of funny actually, I imaging them as little ants, rushing to work as the queen, namely me, saunters out of her chambers.

As that storm reached my ship, my boat and crew are fully prepared for massive impact. I remember, when I was ten, my dad took me on a sea voyage, and a storm just like this was cooking. I remember complaining a lot, "Why do we have to sail right to the place with the giant storm?" My childhood memories allow a smile to creep onto my lips.

The storm thrashes my boat all around, and it's quite an effort to keep our direction. I'll admit, I get slightly nervous with sea catastrophes like this. Bit if I'm their captain, I have to be strong, show no fear. Like my dad. He was a good pirate, until he married my mom, and lived a normal life in Storybrooke. But a thin layer of black eyeliner always coats his eyes, and it drives my mom, Emma, crazy.

As The Black Crystal, my ship, approaches this said to be inescapable, island, I tell my crew to prepare for the worst. After all, who knows what we might find on this place they call Neverland? Peter Pan? The Lost Boys? I'm not afraid of fairy tales. Existent fairy tales, but tales none the less.

Other than the constantly enlarging storm, threatening to throw us overboard, the rest of the way to Neverland is pleasant.

Thirteen of my men and I take a dinghy to the island.

The second I step foot on the island I plunge my sword into the ground and whisper, "Peter Pan, we're coming for you."

It may may sound creepy, but he almost killed my brother multiple times, so I have all rights. Well, technically, he's my step-brother, cause we only have the same mom, my dad is Captain Hook and Henry's was Neal Cassidy. But my family tree is very confusing, so I won't go to deep into it.

My crew cheers, as if on cue. They all hate Pan just as much as I do. And I have a you-almost-killed-my-brother-mom- and-dad relationship. It may not exist, but that is the worst relationship to share with someone.

The fourteen of us trudge through the thick Neverland greenery, chopping down whatever needed.

After roughly an hour of walking, we take a break at a clearing. A few canteens of water are passed around, which are each bone-dry by the time we're done. Many of them yearn for rum or some form of alcohol, but I was dumb and just brought water. At least I hate alcohol.

Just as we're set to travel further, a branch snaps somewhere in a distance. Then more, each closer and closer. And then when it seem our mysterious pursuer, should reach us, it just stops. Thats unusual, even for Neverland.

By this time, all our weapons are drawn and ready to kill anyone or anything that stands in the way. But still, no one comes.

One boy, only two years older than myself, Ethan, who has developed a crush on me and has expressed that many times, comes to the conclusion that, this so Neverland, the land of magic, it was probably just playing tricks on our minds. It sounds pretty suspicious, but no one else has a better explanation, so we except it.

But then,

Snap!

Snap!

Snap!

Okay, not the island, someone. Instantly, our weapons are re-drawn, ready to slaughter our masked opposer. "Show yourself, coward," I yell with a courageous flourish, in my already lion-like roar.

Snap!

There it is again! The sticks. Apparently, wherever crazy stalker dude is tailing us, hates nature. Defiantly, not the island.

For a solid ten seconds all is silent. Not a a birds song, nor a winds whisper can possibly reach your ear. You can literally, hear our pulses pounding, hearts throbbing inside outer chests. Inflating and falling again. The same process over and over again, never stopping.

That is until our little 'friend' decided to finally show. But it's not one, but many men. I get a closer look at them, not men, not men at all, boys, children. Much like myself, actually. But I prefer to refer to myself as a...'youthful adult'.

Despite the fact that they're kids, they try to kill us. We easily pick off the little ones, but then there's the older ones. Now they know how to fight.

A tall blond boy, with a chestnut cloak draped over his back, battles me. He deems a fine swordsman, but I'm better.

Almost, pathetically, I take him down, and am about to pierce his heart, when something knocks the back of my head. A dizzy feeling fogs my brain before I tumble off the boy and to the ground. The last thing I hear before blacking out is, "Tie her up!" And I assume her is me. Well...crap.


	2. Playing Pan's Game

~JACKIE JONES~

I wake up to a pounding headache. Joy.

My hands and feet are both bound, but that doesn't stop me from trying to escape. But I don't even know where I am. So it's a tiny bit hard to find a way out of an unfamiliar place.

I search for something to cut my binds. A sharp rock. A piece of glass. Anything that can cut. That when I remember my dagger. Wow, Jackie, real smart. I reach into my secret coat pocket, which holds my dagger.

But apparently, my captivator was smart and took all my weapons. Crap.

But what did I expect? If they were smart enough to kidnap me, they're probably smart enough to take my weapons.

I continue hopping around, searching for something that will act as a knife. Too round. Too big. To small. That's a pebble. Wow, I am so intelligent.

Just as I find a perfect stone, someone appears. "About time you got up. Girls sleep to long," he tells me. I spit out the first witty response that comes to mind, "I need my beauty sleep. Think I was born this attractive?"

He laughs very lightly, probably not knowing how to disagree with me. Not to brag, but I'm not terrible looking.

He comes out of the shadows.

Before me stands a teenage boy, maybe nineteen, with shaggy blond hair, a slightly crooked nose, a long scar decorating his nose and cheek, and a brown, slightly ripped cloak.

"He wants to see you," says the mysterious teenager miscreant. I'm so good with nicknames. "Who?" I question, curiously. But Captain Crooked Nose, doesn't bother answering, before walking off. How rude.

I wait there, uncomfortably, for a few minutes, thinking up more nicknames for that creepy dude.

"And she finally arises," says a randomly creepy voice. I jump. "Holy crap, dude, don't do that," I say with a deep breath. I can feel his wicked smirk.

But that's not Mr. Weirdo. It's someone else. A little shorter, with the same hair, such dark blue eyes they appear grey, and pretty weird brown and green clothes.

I raise an eyebrow at this stranger, "And who might you be?" He chuckles, "Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

My dart finds it's bullseye! Found him! Peter Pan! Well, technically, he found me, but that doesn't matter. Now I just have to find a way to get out of these dumb ropes...

And that when I see the dagger in his hand.

I try to act like the fact that he has a knife doesn't bother me. And it doesn't. I'm to busy devising an escape plan.

He crouches down next to me and brings him lips to my ear "I know who you are, Jacqueline."

At first I'm a little shocked, how the heck does he know my name? But I'm a very well known person, so I let it slip. "So what? I'm very well know," I shoot back. "And call me Jackie."

He chuckles again, "More than you know." I roll my eyes and snicker at how stupid this is. "What?" He says, his British accent haunting the air. "Sorry," I apologize. "It's just that, I'm being held captive by a fairy-taklle character, you have to admit it is a little funny."

He doesn't think so.

Pan holds the dagger to my throat, "This isn't a game."

But then his expression changes. He looks as if he's just had the bets idea in the world, "Know what? let's make it a game." But he doesn't really strike me as the game type.

He brings the dagger down to my feet and cuts the ropes and pulls me to my feet. I grab a rock on my way up, ready to throw at Pan.

But I don't get the time to excite my mind-blowingly awesome plan. This Peter Pan character, drags me out too soon.

The bright sunlight stings my eyes at first, but I quickly adjust. "Where the heck are we?" I ask. "Where do you think, Jackie?" He says smugly. "Neverland."

Neverland. Where did I think we we're? Hawaii? Where is the magical land with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys? I'm pretty sure it's not Hawaii.

"So what game?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"I like to call it Capture the Flag," he replies evilly.

"So how does it go?" I ask, almost stupidly. He chuckles, "There are eighteen of us. Each with a flag. All you have to do is steal all seventeen flags and your own, simple." "Then?" I ask expectantly. "Then your free. However, if you fail, your mine," he comments. Crap.

He hands me a brown square of fabric and uses magic to create a sword in my hand, "Your gonna need that." And with that, he disappears in a poof of grey cloud.

I use the weapon given to me to cut the binds. Okay, simple enough. Steal the Lost Boys and Peter Pan's flags, all while holding on to mine for dear life. Okay, maybe not so easy...

How did you like my second chapter? Don't be afraid to drop a comment!

-PotatoPrincess84


	3. Belonging to Him

This might be a tiny bit harder than I thought. But knowing the genius me, I'll come up with something. I could run away and try to find my ship and crew, or I could stay on this crappy island and play games with Peter Pan. I chose option one.

No offence, Pan, but your stupid. You should NEVER leave a "prisoner" unattended. That's something I learned once. A lesson I shall NEVER forget.

I dash in a random direction, in hopes of finding the beach again. I mean, my crew has to have followed Peter Pan when he captured me. How did he capture me anyway? The last thing I remembered was Sid grabbing me after I dove into the ocean. Stupid. But how did I manage to slip into Pan's grasp? I have no clue. But that's doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I get back to Storybrooke.

Storybrooke. The place where I live. My home. With my parents. And my friends. And Henry, my half-brother.

I imagine my parents are probably having heart attacks right now. I didn't tell them where I was going, or even that I was going anywhere. I just disappeared one night.

My dad probably figured me out already. He knows me better than anyone else. Even Emma and Henry. I haven't really "clicked" with Emma quite yet, and Henry, he's a teenage boy and really doesn't need to know about some of that awkward stuff...

Anyway, all I can do is keep my fingers crossed and keep running.

"Jackie," speaks a quiet voice. I stop dead in my tracks. Peter Pan.

"Yes," I reply in a sweet yet annoyed tone. "You broke the rules. That's not fair," he tells me, circling my slightly unstable body. Crap. "Yeah? So what?" I shoot back.

"You knew the rules. Now you belong to me."

His icy words hang in the muggy Neverland air. I belong to him? When he says it like that, I feel like throwing up.

All I can do is breathe, I try to speak, but the words refuse to come out. I-I can't! I have a family! And friends! And people who actually care about me. I can't be stuck with Peter Pan for the rest of my miserable days. That would REALLY suck.

My first instinct is to sprint away. I have good instincts. But it's too late, a cloud of thick grey magic engulfs me first.

In three seconds flat, I'm laying on the leaves and twigs of the Pan's camp. Great. Just what I needed right about now.

I quickly scramble to my feet and brush off my clothes, as Pan lands gently beside me. "You've really gotta stop doing that," I mutter, picking a twig out of my messy hair. "And you can't just keep someone here!"

But he doesn't seem to care.

"Jackie," he shoots, pinning me against a nearby tree. "You don't seem to understand that I win, you lose. You. Are. Mine," Pan growls. I breathe slowly. My heart beat drops extremely low, as Pan plunges him hand into my chest.

I grunt as the horrific event happens.

He rips my beating heart out of my body. What the he-

"Now you can't leave," he says, smiling smugly to himself. Demon. HE. JUST. RIPPED. OUT. MY. FREAKING. HEART! AS IN MY BEATING HEART!

No, Jackie, your gonna stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. "And if not," Pan warns, staring into my deep brown eyes. "I'll crush it to dust."  
>Scratch that "stay calm" thing. He'll kill me!<p>

Not if your good, says the angel-like part of me.

Shut up. Do what you want, Jackie, says the devilish part of me.

The voices start arguing. "Shut up," I tell them, only to realize, I said it out loud. I snap my hands over my mouth.

"Uh, what?" Says Pan. "Uhhhh, nothing," I reply awkwardly. "It doesn't matter." He shrugs, "Felix! Tie up the girl!" And with that he disappears the same way we arrives here.

Before I get a chance to run, the boy with the scar on his face, Felix, exits a tent.

He mutters something and begins tying me to the same tree Peter, I mean, Pan had pinned me against.

For a solid half hour, Felix and I sit there, uncomfortably, making no attempts of conversation, which suits both of us fine. I deem him a despicable creature, whereas I probably range between a poisonous toad and a walrus in his books.

I decided to be the silence breaker, "I'm hungry!" Okay, not exactly a friendly attempt at conversation. He grunts. I really hate him. And I really am hungry.

Just then, Peter decides to appear. Good. Now I have someone else to complain to. "Pan, I'm hungry! And fish bait here doesn't care," I whine, in the most annoying tone possible.

He sighs and drags him hand down his face, "Fine. Training begins now."

-  
>srry this chapter wasn't very long, or good. Plz tell me what you think anyway! Thanks!<p>

-Meghan


End file.
